A p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (PFET) is used in a variety of circuits such as, for example, low-dropout linear regulators (LDOs). PFETs operate by transporting holes in a channel between p-type source and drain. Unfortunately, existing PFETs comprise a large amount of dopants in the channel and therefore suffer from a large threshold voltage in negative and low channel mobility.